


Mistletoe Mishap

by anyrei, tfw_cas



Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Sam decorates the bunker with mistletoe because he wants to kiss Eileen. But nothing ever goes as planned.If you read this anywhere that is not ao3 this content was stolen without the author's consent! Pls don't support thieves! Read this on ao3!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558915
Comments: 45
Kudos: 480





	Mistletoe Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :D As a thank you for all your support and kudos and comments we decided to make an Advent calendar for you guys! 24 short stories of our writing team. :D
> 
> Merry Christmas from AnyRei, mugglerock, Eyes_of_a_Tragedy and tfw_cas :D
> 
> You can also follow the calendar on our tumblr: https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/
> 
> January 2021 update: All our love and thanks go to [sketching-fox](https://sketching-fox.tumblr.com/), who's made this adorable [comic](https://sketching-fox.tumblr.com/post/639571950043365377/a-little-mistletoe-fun-to-everyone-based-on-this) based on our fic. Thank you for this lovely surprise. 😘

**Day 1 Mistletoe Mishap**

Sam was proud of himself. The mistletoe was hanging over almost every doorway in the bunker. He was sure that at some time during the Christmas holiday Eileen would happen to go from one room into the other, and he would make sure to be there. Obviously he would make her look up while saying something innocent like, “Oh, what a coincidence. Mistletoe. Who hung that there?”

The plan was foolproof.

“What are you doing?” Cas’s deep voice startled Sam so much he almost lost his balance on the ladder. 

He cleared his throat and climbed down with a smile. “Nothing. Um, just hanging some mistletoe. It’s Christmas.”

Cas squinted his eyes at him. “Because of the human tradition to kiss someone under it?”

Sam froze.  _ Dammit. _ The one time he needed Cas to not know something…

“Yeah, well it’s also a nice decoration,” he lied, trying to look as innocent as possible. “And since mistletoe is also used in some spells, we had it lying around so…”

Cas nodded. “I see. It’s the only thing you had to make the bunker festive.”

“Exactly!” Sam replied with a nod. “And it would be nice to celebrate Christmas a little bit this year. Now that everything is kinda quiet and there is no apocalypse waiting.”

“I think that is a very nice idea, Sam.”

Sam nodded and excused himself in order to hide the ladder. Hopefully Cas wouldn’t tell anyone that Sam had decorated the bunker. He knew Dean would probably think it was stupid. 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

His plan was foolproof. That was what Sam had thought. Never in a million years had he expected to end up under the mistletoe with Cas! But that wasn’t the worst part. Eileen was standing right in front of them, pointing it out and telling Sam to kiss Cas.

How could he have fucked this up so badly?

Cas gave him an expectant look, obviously not caring at all that it was Sam with him under the mistletoe. He couldn’t count on him for help. After all it was tradition, and he had wanted to use the same excuse with Eileen.

If he didn’t kiss Cas, then how would he convince Eileen to kiss him if they ended up here.

At that moment Dean strolled into the war room, stopping short when he saw Sam, Cas and Eileen standing there with so much awkwardness hanging in the air. “Hey guys, whatcha doing?”

Eileen grinned at him. "Sam and Cas are under the mistletoe. And of course they need to kiss now."

Sam rubbed his hand over his neck and gave Dean an uncomfortable look, but shrugged in the end. "That's the... tradition." Fuck, he really didn't want to kiss Cas.

“I’m sorry… what?” Dean didn’t look happy. At. All.

Sam pointed up to the mistletoe and swallowed dryly. Cas looked over to Dean and it was the first time Sam noticed a change in his nonchalant expression. He seemed uncomfortable now too.

"It's the tradition, Dean," he repeated, like he was trapped in something horrible and he also didn't want to go through with it.

“The hell it is,” Dean muttered under his breath, before striding over to them like he had a purpose. “Do you wanna kiss Sam?” He directed this question at Cas, emphasising his brother’s name like it had personally offended him.

"Um," Cas looked at the floor. "But it's the mistletoe... Sam made so much effort to decorate the bunker. I don't want to let him down."

_ Damn it. _ Now Eileen knew it was him who hung the mistletoe. He hoped the ground would open up and swallow him.

Dean looked at Sam, raising his eyebrow in question, before saying, “Nice job Sammy. Did you hang the mistletoe because you wanted to kiss Cas?”

“Um, w-what?” Sam stuttered. Cas gave him a wide eyed look.

“That’s what I thought,” Dean said, moving closer to Cas and winking at him. “Well, whaddya know, we’re under the mistletoe now.” His voice had become softer, and he was staring at Cas in a way that made Sam want to grab Eileen and leave the room.

Dean had pushed Sam out of the way and to his surprise Cas looked... relieved. Incredibly relieved. Cas's voice sounded soft when he added, "Tradition is important."

“Yeah, we gotta keep up with tradition,” Dean said before leaning towards Cas and capturing his mouth in a soft kiss. 

Sam's eyebrows shot up when Cas groaned and deepened the kiss before pressing Dean against the doorframe. 

Eileen pulled at Sam's sleeve and cleared her throat. "We should go. Over the kitchen entrance was a piece of mistletoe too. Maybe we can go there?" She grinned up at Sam. "But I hope you know... you don't need the excuse of a plant decoration to kiss me."

Sam didn't have the time to look surprised when Eileen got up on her toes and pulled him into a soft kiss. He knew his plan had been foolproof.


End file.
